Haunted Attic
by catrod1992
Summary: Yugi has a rare gift he can see those who has left this world, when moving into his Grandfather house he gets a strange feeling when he goes into the attic. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. Chapter 1 The Move

===Yugi pov===

I watched as tree passed the train, I sighed heavily I didn't want to move but Mama said that she and Daddy need some time away from each other. What does that mean any way? Why do Mama and Daddy need time away from each other? Don't they like each other anymore? I asked Mama why she wanted to be away from Daddy, she didn't answer me. I sighed again and looked out the window, was it because I saw my "imaginary friends". I wished I didn't have to see them but, they always call out to my wanting to play or someone to talk to. Daddy got mad at me because I was playing jump rope with the little girl with a missing leg at the park, he yelled at Mama that night and Mama kept crying.

I looked at Mama, she looked at her hand her eyes looked red and she looked like she wanted to cry again. I got up from my seat and sat next to my mama and hugged her arm. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Are you ok Mama" I asked

"Yes I am fine" she said

"You don't look like it Mama" I said

"…Yugi I know what you father tells you about your imaginary friends" she said

"That they aren't real" I said

"They are real but it's just…" she said

"What Mama" I said

"Nothing I will explain when we get to your grandpa's house" she said

"Do we have to go" I asked

"Yes, you like it when Grandpa visits" she said

"Yeah but, I don't like going to his house" I said

"Why not" she said

"Because there is something in the attic" I said

"Really" she asked

"Yup, I think it's a scary monster" I said

"Oh I think I have seen the monster" she said

"You did" I said

"Yup and it's called the tickle monster" she said

She started tickling my sides and I started laughed, Mama also laughed too. After a while Mama stopped tickling me and sat me on her lap. I placed my head on his chest and yawned.

"I love you Yugi" she said

"I love you too Mama" I said

The trained stopped and Mama gently took me off her lap, she grabbed her bags and handed me my backpack.

"We are here Yugi" she said

I nodded my head and we got off the train, Mama looked around and I did too. I spotted a short old man with grey hair and grey bred, mustache, and his eyes were a dark violet color. He wore green pants and cream color shirt, brown shoes and a black bandana was on his head. I tugged on my Mama's dress and pointed to the old man, she smiled and ruffled my hair. We walked over to the short man and Mama shook his hand.

"It's been awhile Dad" she said

"It has been Karin, little Yugi has grown up quiet fast. How old are you now Yugi" he asked

"I am six years old" I said

"My you have grown up quiet fast" he said

"He sure has" she said

We left the station and got into Grandpa's van, Mama helped buckled my seat belt then she strapped herself in. Grandpa started up the van and took up.

"So dad, how has the game shop been" Mama asked

"It has been doing very well, a lot of people are getting interested in foreign games" he said

"Can I play with some of the games Grandpa" I asked

"Of course you can just be sure to ask your mother first" he said

"Is it alright Mama" I asked

She nodded her head and I smiled, I loved game especially card games that's why Mama named me Yugi. Grandpa parked in front of a store, I unbuckled my seat belt and helped Mama out of the van. I looked at the shop it was called "Kame Game shop". Mama grabbed the bags and we went inside the shop.

"I cleaned up and redecorated the bedroom, Yugi's room is on the left and Karin's room in on the left" Grandpa said to us

Mama nodded her head and went upstairs I followed her. Mama opened the door on the right and I went in. The room was small yet very comfortable. There was a small bed up against the wall on the left, a brown desk was right across the door, they was a toy chest next to the desk and a closet a few feet in front of the bed. The walls were painted with a light blue color and the carpet was a dark green color.

"Do you like the room Yugi" Mama asked

"It's really nice" I said

"That's good to hear" she said

"Mama how long are we going to be living with Grandpa" I asked

"…For a while Yugi, why don't you take a nap I am sure you are tired" she said

I nodded my head and Mama helped me take off my shoes and tucked me into the bed. She smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and slowly closed my eyes. I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up to something walking above me. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling, I sat up and stared at the ceiling something or someone was walking around. I broke away from my thoughts when the door opened and in came in my Grandpa. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Did you have a nice nap Yugi" he asked

"Yes I did" I answered

"That's good" he said

He sat on the bed and I looked at him.

"Yugi there is something I need to talk to you about" he said

"What is it Grandpa" I asked

"Your Mother told me about you seeing 'imaginary friend'" he said

"Daddy said that they aren't real" I said

"It's not that they aren't real Yugi, it's because other people can't see them" he said

"How come they can't see them" I asked

"It's because they don't have a rare gift like yours Yugi" he said

"A gift" I said

"Yes it's a gift Yugi, you can see people that have moved onto the afterlife" he said

"If they moved onto the afterlife how I see them in stores or outside" I asked

"Because some of those people don't want to leave this world yet, remember that little girl with the missing leg" he said

"Yeah she said she was waiting for her dad to come home but she got hit by a car" I said

"Did the dad ever come home" he asked

"I don't know she hasn't seen him but, she is still waiting for home" I said

"See, the little girl hasn't moved on because she is still waiting for her dad to come home" he said

"But why do I have this gift Grandpa" I asked

"I don't know not many people have this gift, but it's really special gift" he said

He ruffled my hair and smiled, I chuckled lightly and laughed as well.

"Now don't be telling everyone you can see dead people, you don't want that on your shoulders" he said

"Don't worry grandpa I won't" I said

"Alright now let's go have some dinner, I made some cheese burgers" he said

"Yay cheese burgers" I cheered

Grandpa laughed and we went dinner to a nice hot homemade dinner.

===end of part 1===

Cat: so I don't know how I came up with this story

Dark: random whack to the head

Cat: no

Yami: any adult drinks

Cat: haven't drinked since thanksgiving

Yugi: random yaoi fictions

Cat: not really

Hikira: the sixth sense

Cat: nah I haven't watched that movie

Dark: ok random dream

Cat: nope

Yugi: wow so this was just random thoughts

Cat: pretty much

Dark: lol R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH THANK YOU yugixyamiyaoilover FOR THE IDEAS ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Don't touch my things

===Yugi pov===

It's been two weeks since we have moved in with Grandpa, Mama looks a bit better she hasn't been crying so much and she has been smiling a lot more. We had just finished a really yummy lunch, me and Mama went upstairs to the living room while Grandpa went back to working inside the game shop. Mama gave my some crayons and a coloring book, and she got out a back and started to read it. It was only a couple more weeks until summer vacation was over, after I was half way through my coloring back I looked up at my Mama and she looked at me.

"Is there something on your mind Yugi" she asked

"I'm bored" I said

"Well what do you want to do" she asked

"Umm I wanna play hide and seek" I said

"Alright I will count to twenty and you go hide but remember" she said

"Don't go into the game shop while grandpa is working" I said

She smiled and started counting, I smiled and ran out of the room and into the hallway. I thought for a minute Mama was sure to check my room first, Grandpa's room didn't have any good hiding spot and neither did Mama's room. I looked at the door at the end of the hallway, it led to the attic.

/There's probably nothing in the attic it must be an owl or something/ I told myself

I ran to the end of the hall, I opened the door and I slowly went up the dusty stairs becoming careful to not trip. Once I was in the attic I looked around, the attic was pretty big there was a lot of boxes around the room. There was a lot of old stuff up here too, I looked around seeing if I could find any place to hid. Then I spotted something shiny in the far back of the attic. I walked closer to the shiny thing when I saw what it was, it was a gold box with what looked like hieroglyphics around it.

"What's this" I asked myself

I picked up the box, and it felt heavy when I picked up the box I heard pieces moving inside it. I was about to open the box when I suddenly felt very cold.

"What are you doing" an ice cold voice said

I slowly turned around and saw red eyes staring at me, they were filled with nothing but hatred. I dropped the box and ran for my life.

"Mama" I yelled

I ran down the stairs but I tripped and fell on the way down. I felt a great pain in my ankle, I cried heavily and my Mama rushed over to me. She picked me up and looked at me.

"Oh god Yugi what were you doing" she said

"I was hiding in the attic and I got scared then I fell" I cried

"Oh Yugi" she said

She touched my ankle and I let out another cry in pain, Grandpa rushed up the stairs and ran over to us.

"What happen, I heard Yugi yell" he said

"He fell down the stairs, I think he broke his ankle" Mama said

"Alright, I will drive you guys to the hospital" he said

Mama nodded her head and carefully picked me up, Grandpa closed up the shop and we went outside then got into Grandpa's van. Grandpa drove over to the hospital while Mama was gently rocking me back and forth.

"Yugi you went into the attic didn't you" Grandpa said

"Yes, me and Mama were just playing hide and seek" I said

"You have to be careful in the attic Yugi" he said

"Why" I asked

"Someone is up there" he said

"Who" Mama asked

"I don't know, all I know for sure is that it's a boy about eighteen and he doesn't like people who touch his things" he said

"Was that gold box, one of his things Grandpa" I asked

"Yes, I should have warned you about that earlier. I am sorry Yugi" he said

We arrived at the hospital, Grandpa helped Mama out of the van and we walked into the hospital. I saw a few people sitting in the waiting room, one of them was a man with really bad burn on the left side of his body. Another was a woman with a huge belly she was slowly stroking her belly. Grandpa walked up to the front desk, he asked one of the ladies for a doctor. One of the ladies got on the phone a few minutes later she hung up the phone and looked at us.

"The doctor will be right with you, just take a sit in the waiting room" she said

Mama nodded and sat in the waiting room, the man with a burn scar looked at me and smiled.

"What are you in for kid" he asked

"I fall down the stairs" I whimpered

"Oh am I sorry to hear that, I would offer you some candy but it caught burn along with the rest of my stuff" he said

"What happen" I asked

"Well, let's just say I fell asleep while smoking a cigarette" he said

"Smoking is bad" I said

"Yeah I know, I just hated to figure out this way" he said

Then an old man walked into the room, he had grey hair and brown eyes. He wore a white coat, a long white sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello I am Doctor Yasuo, and what are your names" he asked

"I am Solomon Mutou, this is my daughter Karin and her son Yugi" Grandpa said

"Alright, so what seems to be the problem" he asked

"My son we down the stairs of our attic, I think he move have broke his ankle" Mama said

"Ok, let's get him to the X-ray room and check it out" he said

Mama and Grandpa followed Dr. Yasuo to the elevator. When we got into the small silver room there was a boy a little younger than me and he looked very sick. I looked at him and he looked away.

"Hey my name is Yugi, what's your name" I said

Dr. Yasuo looked at who I was talking, he chuckled and looked at Mama.

"Your son has quiet the imagination" he said

"…Yes, he sure does" Mama said

The elevator stopped and we left the small silver room, they walked down a hallway and the doctor opened a door to his right. The room was very dark and there was a small bed and there was a big machine above the bed.

"Just place Yugi onto the bed" he said

Mama nodded her head and gently placed me on the bed, the Dr. Yasuo moved the machine around so it was right about me ankle.

"Alright Yugi, all I need you to do is stay as still as you can ok" he said

"Ok" I said

"Mr. Mutou, Karin can you please come into the room with me" he said

"Mama" I cried

"Don't worry Yugi, I will be right back" she said

I nodded my head and they left the room, I sighed and started humming a small song. I heard the machine make a loud buzzing sound a minute later doctor Yasuo came back into the room.

"Ok Yugi, this might hurt a bit" he said

He carefully moved my ankle to the side, I cried as the pain shoot up through my leg. Doctor Yasuo gave me a gently smile and moved the machine around.

"Don't worry Yugi, we are almost done" he said

I nodded my head and he left the room, once again the machine started making the loud buzzing sound. Mama and Grandpa came back in when the machine stopped. Mama held my hand and smiled at me, I smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling Yugi" she asked

"Ok" I whimper

"You know since you are being such a brave boy, why don't we go out for ice cream" she said

"Really can we" I asked

"Of course" she said

Doctor Yasuo came back in with some black papers in his hands. He placed the black papers on a bored and turned the bored on. The papers showed some pictures of my ankle but, it was just bones.

"So doctor will Yugi be alright" Grandpa asked

"Yes he will be fine, luckily he didn't break his ankle only sprain it" Yasuo said

"That's good to hear" Mama sighed

"So Yugi, I need you to stay off your feet for the next few days and eat healthy can you do that for me" Yasuo asked

"Is it ok if I can eat some ice cream" I asked

"Yes its ok, just don't eat too much of it or you will get a tummy ache" he said

"I won't" I said

"Ok then, I will come back with some bandages and some crutches" he said

===end of part 2===

Cat: SOB

Yami: what happen?

Cat: I lost a bet on deadliest warrior

Yugi: the Alexander one

Dark: yup can ten bucks for that fight

Cat: I really thought he was going to win

Yugi: me too, I actually meet the guy

Hikira: plus some of his weapons were pretty cool

Dark: not as cool as the other guy

Cat: shut up

Dark: lol R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3 white hair boy

===Yugi pov===

"But Mama" I whined

"Yugi, it's your first day at school you have to go" Mama said

"But, I don't want to" I whined

She sighed heavily and helped button up the white collar shirt, then she helped brushed my hair. I sighed heavily I really didn't want to go to school, if only my ankle was still sprained maybe I could have avoided going to school. Mama sighed happily and placed her hands on her hips.

"There, you look so cute" she said

"Mama" I whined

She quickly and turned me around so I could see my reflection. I wore a white button up shirt with a small black bow, I wore dark blue shorts and knee high dark blue socks. I sighed and looked at Mama.

"Oh come on Yugi, you look so adorable" she said

"I do not, I look weird" I whined again

"You do not Yugi, where's the camera I have to take a picture of this" she said

She started looking through her room for a camera while I slowly stepped out of the room.

"Don't even thinking about leaving mister" she said

"Son of biscuit" I said

"Yugi" she said

"Sorry Mama" I said

"Come on let's take some pictures with your grandfather then we can leave" she said

I sighed then we went downstairs and walked into the game shop, Grandpa was on a stool putting away a few games on a shelf he looked at me and smiled.

"You look so cute" he said

"I do not" I whined

"Alright alright, you look handsome" he said

I pouted and they chuckled. Mama started taking pictures of us after a few minutes I was blind. Mama chuckled and helped me into my brown shoes. Grandpa handed me my black back pack and smiled.

"Now have a good day at school ok" he said

"I will" I said

"And behave" he said

"I will Grandpa" I said

"And have fun" he said

"I will, bye Grandpa" I said

Mama held my hand and we left the store, she started humming a song and I started humming with her. Mama was the best person in the world she can make me very happy whenever I cried and she glowed with happiness and joy. I am really glad she is my Mama. We stopped in front of a large building and we went inside, Mama walked up to a board and started reading through it.

"Well Yugi looks like you will be in Ms. Tama" she said

"Do you know her" I asked

"No" she said

We walked down a hallway and went into a room on the right, I looked around and there were a lot of kids in the room. All of them were in the same uniform as me expect the girls they wore skirts and white knee high socks. Mama looked at me and I looked at her.

"Alright Yugi this is it" she said

"But, Mama" I said

"Don't worry Yugi, school is going to be fun and you will make lots of friends" she said

"Ok" I said

"Now here some money for some lunch and I will pick you up when school is done" she said

"Alright" I said

She gave me a kissed on the forehead and handed me the money, I blushed and looked at her. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Bye Yugi, have a nice day" she said

"You too" I said

She smiled again and left, I looked around and saw a rack where all the back packs where. I put my money in my pocket then put my back pack on the rack. I looked around the room the class had six and most of them were filled up, only one was empty. I walked over to the empty table and sat down. A few minutes later an elderly woman walked into the room, her hair was grey and she had brown eyes. She wore a long skirt and a long collar sleeved shirt, she walked over to the chalk board and wrote Ms. Tama. She turned around and looked at us,

"My name is Miss Tama, I am going to be your teacher for this year" she said

She walked over to her desk and grabbed a clip board.

"Alright, I will be calling everyone's name and I want you to say here when your name is called" she said

After she called everyone's names, she put down her clip board and looked at us.

"Ok, since everyone is hear why don't we go outside and do a little bit of exercising" she said

Everyone groaned and Ms. Tama cleared her throat.

"Don't worry it will be fun" she said

Everyone got up from their seats and went outside, I passed a group of three boys and they started laughing at me. One had red hair, the other brown and the last one black

"Hey kid what's wrong with your hair" the red head said

"It looks like he has a pineapple growing out of his head" brown hair boy laughed

I ignored them and walked ahead of the group , we walked to the play ground and I saw a boy with short white hair and pale skin. He was on the swings but just sitting there staring at the ground. I looked at him curiously, how come he is not in school.

"Alright I want everyone to play for thirty minutes then come back here alright" she said

Everyone cheered and run over to the play ground, the pale boy got up from the swings and walked to underneath a tree. I walked over to the tree and sat down. The pale boy didn't look at me he only stared at the ground.

"Hey my name is Yugi" I said

He looked up at me surprised, I smiled gently at him.

"What's your name" I said

"Umm Ryou, Ryou Bakura" he said

"Well it's nice to meet you Ryou" I said

"Same here, nobody likes to talk to me" he said

"How come" I asked

"Well because of my hair, it's white nobody likes white hair" he said

"Really, I think your hair looks cool" I said

"Thanks, you're is really cool too" he said

Then the boys from earlier walked up to me with a smirk on their faces.

"Talking to yourself pineapple head" red head said

"No I am talking to Ryou Bakura" I said

"Really is that the name of your ghost friend" another boy laughed

"Can't you guys see him he is right here" I said

"There's no one there pineapple head" the black hair boy said

"But he is right here" I said

"Wow pineapple head is really crazy" the red head said

"Teacher teacher Yugi is crazy" the brown hair boy said

They ran away laughing, Ryou touched my hand and I shivered. His hand felt cold like ice. I looked at him and smiled.

"I am sorry they picked on you" he said

"That's ok, you are really cold" I said

"Yeah, it's been that way for awhile" he said

===end of part 3===

Dark: aibou

Cat: what

Dark: please

Cat: no and that's finally

Yugi: she wants something

Cat: she wants me to see the new nightmare on Elm Street

Dark: it's not that bad

Cat: no I want to sleep peacefully

Hikira: true and I don't want to wake up early in the morning because of aibou's crying

Dark: *pouts* fine guess we have to wait till Shrek comes out

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4 burger promise

===Yugi pov===

It had been a long and boring six weeks of school. Every day I come to school and get picked on by Kazuo the red head and his "buddies" Sotaro and Yuuya. They always make fun of me because I can see Ryou and nobody can't, they also make fun of my because of my hair. It's not fun to go to school but, Mama says I have to. And I wanted her to be happy, when I got out of class she would be there waiting for me with a gently smile on her face. That would push everything away and make me happy.

She was helping me get ready as she did everyday for school, she sighed heavily and kneeled down to my height. She looked at me with a worried look.

"Is something wrong Yugi" she asked

"No Mama I am fine" I said

"Please Yugi, if something is bothering you tell me and I will help you" she said

I never told Mama about Kazuo or the others picking on me, I didn't tell her because it would make her said and I didn't want her to be sad any more. I smiled gently at her and hugged her.

"There is nothing wrong Mama" I lied

"Ok, if you say so" she said

She got up and we walked down stairs, Grandpa was sitting behind the counted as usual reading a newspaper. He looked at me and smiled.

"Off to school again" he asked

"Yup, I still don't wanna go" I said

"You have to go Yugi if you want to get an education and get a really good job" he said

"I don't wanna go" I whined

He and mama chuckled, Grandpa handed me my bento box. I looked inside and saw rice with two slices of fish, tofu and a big severing of vegetables. I smiled happily, it was really great when Grandpa made lunch for me. It made school something to look forward too. Mama smiled and held out her hand, I took it and said my goodbyes to Grandpa then we left.

"Yugi, aren't you going to get your report card soon" Mama asked

"Yeah, the teacher is going to give it to us before school ends" I said

"You know if you get good grades, you can get something special" she said

"Really like what" I asked

"Maybe we can go out for burgers" she said

"Really can we, Mama" I asked

"Of course, but that's if you have good grades" she said

"Don't worry Mama I will get the best grades ever" I said

"Then it's a promise" she chuckled

We got to my class room and placed a kiss on my forehead, I blushed and waved good bye to her. I went over to my empty table and sat down. A minute later Ryou walked in and smiled, I smiled then he walked over to my table.

"Hey Yugi" he said

"Hey Ryou" I whisper

"Anything new" he asked

"My Mama is going to buy me burgers if I get good grades" I whispered

"That is great" he said

I had to whisper to Ryou because no one could see him and I didn't want to ignore him. Me and Ryou have really gotten to be close friends, even though no one can see him and he is well…dead. Ryou won't talk to me about the way he died or why he hasn't moved on but, I won't force him too. Ms. Tama walked into the room and placed some things on her desk. Then she walked up to the front of the class and starting writing something on the bored.

"Class today we are going to me working on our math skills" she said

Everyone groaned but, I listen to her with open ears. I really liked math, it was really fun and there was a lot of problems to solve, like a puzzle. I got out a sheet of paper and a pencil then I started writing what Ms. Tama wrote on the bored. I quickly solve the problems on the bored and smiled happily, Ms. Tama looked at me with a smiled on her face.

"Yugi, can you come up to the bored and solve the problems" she said

"Of course" I said

I got up from my chair and solved the problems in no time, Ms. Tama smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Excellent Yugi, a true math genius" she said

I went back to my seat and started working on the other problems Ms. Tama put on the bored. After working on math and history problems it was lunch. I got out my bento box as Ms. Tama left the class room, I was about to starting eating until someone grabbed the box I looked at who is was. It was Kazuo and his friends.

"What are you eating pineapple head" he said

"Just looks like regular food" Sotaro the black head said

"I thought for sure pineapple head ate only pineapples" Yuuya the brown haired said

"Please give me back my lunch, my grandpa made it for me" I said

"Really, I bet your grandpa is a grapefruit" Kazuo said

"He is not, please give me back my lunch" I said

"No way pineapple head, you shouldn't eat food as good as this" he said

"Please give me back my lunch" I asked

Then Ms. Tama came back into the room and the boys ran off with my lunch. I sighed heavily as my stomach roared with hunger. Ryou looked at my sadly.

"Why didn't you fight back" he asked

"Because I hate violence" I said

"You can at least tell your teacher" I said

"No that's ok, it was just food" I said

The day ended finally and my stomach was roaring for food. I sighed heavily and ignored it. I grabbed my back pack, I had my report in hand and I smiled happily I had gotten all good grades, which means Mama will take me to go get burgers. I looked outside the class room hat was strange Mama wasn't here waiting for me, maybe she is outside the school. I went outside and saw it was raining, I walked out into the rain and looked around. I didn't see Mama anywhere. Then I heard a loud crash, I rushed to see what had happen. I saw a car had crashed into a wall

"Oh my god someone was hit" a person yelled

"Somebody call an ambulance" another person yelled

I looked to see who got hit, but there was already a crowd forming. I went over to the crowd but I couldn't get through so easily. I saw something on the ground it was pick and it had little flowers on it, I recognized it as Mama's umbrella. My eyes widen in fear, it couldn't have been. I started pushing the crowd away. Then I saw her in the middle of the crowd, blood was on the ground and her body didn't move at all.

"MAMA" I yelled

I rushed over to her and fell to my knees, I started crying Mama's hand moved a little then she looked at me. She smiled and cupped my face.

"Why are you crying Yugi" she asked

"Mama, please don't leave me" I begged

"I won't leave you my son, I will always be with you" she said

"Mama" I cried

"Oh I got you burgers but, I seem to have lost them" she said

"I got good grades Mama" I said

"I knew you would" she said

Then she closed her eyes slowly, my heart stopped this couldn't happen this couldn't be happening. I gently started shaking her gently.

"Mama, Mama please wake up" I said

More tears started falling from my face but, they couldn't be seen with the rain. I started shaking my Mama more, I kept thinking she was just closing her eyes only closing her eye.

"Mama wake up, you have to wake up please Mama wake up MAMA" I cried

===end of part 4===

Cat: don't kill me

Yugi: you are horrible

Cat: sorry

Yami: evil

Cat: something

Dark: *chuckles*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5 A mouse and a man

===Yugi pov===

Tears fell down my eyes as I started at the stone in front of me, the words craved into the stone ached at my heart.

"_Karin Mutou 1972-1996. Loving mother and daughter, may you rest in peace"_

Grandpa placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, his purple eyes also held tears. He handed me a tissue, I took it and wiped my eyes. Then he held me hand and lead me back to his van, I got in and buckled my seat belt. I couldn't believe she was gone, my mother was gone. Grandpa started up the van and started driving back home.

"Grandpa" I called

"Something on your mind Yugi" he asked

"Why can't I see Mama, like those other people" I asked

"Because…she didn't want to stay in this world Yugi" he said

"Why not" I cried

He sighed heavily, tears started to fall down my eyes again this wasn't fair. Why did my Mama have to…die? All I know about the crash is that someone by the name of Katsuya was driving drunk and he hit my mother then crashed into the wall, he survived the crash while my mother…

"Yugi" Grandpa called

I looked up to see that we had arrived back at the game shop, I unbuckled myself and got out of the van. I went over to my room and started to cry heavily. I let everything out until I couldn't cry anymore, Grandpa came into my room, he sat on my bed and sighed heavily.

"Yugi, do you want to go out and get something to eat" he asked

"No" I said

"Well, what would you like to eat" he asked

"Nothing" I answered

"Yugi, you have to eat something" he said

"I am not hungry Grandpa" I said

"Yugi" he said

"Please Grandpa, I want to be left alone" I said

He was about to say something but let it drop, he left me room leaving me alone. I set up and looked at the picture on my night stand. It was a picture of my Mama and my Papa, they were hugging each other and smiling happily. I held the picture and started to cry again, they were gone and I won't see them anymore.

Then I heard someone walking above me, I looked up and still heard someone walking above me. I began to wonder who it was walking around in the attic. I left my room and went over to the attic, I opened the door I looked up at the stairs and sighed heavily. I carefully walked up the stairs, once I reached the top of the stairs I started looking around for the source of the noise.

I heard a rustling sound coming from behind a stack of books, I looked behind them and saw nothing. I shook my head, I was about to head down stairs until a small brown mouse ran past me. I jumped in surprise and knocked some books over. I coughed as some dust flew around, I looked at the books and my eyes widen in shock. There were pictures, I looked at one of the picture was my mom when she was younger. Her long reddish flowed past her waist and she was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. She was standing underneath a sakura tree. Her smile was gentle and beautiful. I started to cry again.

"I am never going to see her smile again" I cried

"Why are you crying" someone asked

I looked up and my eyes widen in shock and in fear. Standing in front of me was a young man with deathly pale skin, his eyes were as red as blood. What was so strange about the young man was he looked like me but different, his hair was like mine but three of the blond bangs were standing up in his hair. And his eyes they look so full of strong and full of fire. When I saw those red eyes, I panic and was about to run out of the attic until the man grabbed my wrist keeping me in the attic. I was about to yell out for my Grandpa until the young man covered my mouth.

"Please do not scream, I mean you no harm young one" he said

Tears fell down from my eyes, his hands felt icy cold and his voice it sound…comforting. Who is this man?

"Now I am going to uncover your mouth, promise me not to scream" he asked

I nodded my head yes, the man slowly removed his hand from my mouth. I looked at the man and he looked back at me. He was dressed in a loose white T-shirt and baggy jeans, he look like a young adult.

"Can you please let go of me" I asked

"I will but, just answer a few questions" he said

"Ok" I said

"How is your ankle" he asked

"How did you know about that" I asked

"Um well, I scared you the last time you were up here and watch you as you sprain your ankle" he said

"It's fine…" I answered

"Why were you crying" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it, please let me go" I asked

He sighed heavily and let me go, I grabbed the picture of my mom and started to head back down stairs. I looked back at the young man only to find him gone. I sighed and went over to the kitchen, I saw my Grandpa making dinner. He looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling Yugi" he asked

"Cold" I said

"How come" he asked

"I went up to the attic" I said

"Yugi, you know you are not suppose to be up there" he scolded

"I know but, I heard something moving so I went to check it out and found a mouse up there" I said

"A mouse, is that it" he asked

"And this" I said

I showed Grandpa the picture and he smiled then looked at me.

"I have been looking for this quite some time" he said

"Really" I asked

"Yes, this is a picture of your mother the day before she got married" he explained

"She looks so beautiful" I said

"She does, doesn't she" he said

"I am going to miss her" I said

I started to cry again, Grandpa quickly hugged me and let me cry on him. I cried for some time until Grandpa set me down on a chair, he grabbed a tissue and wiped off my face from tears and boogers. He gave me a small smile and ruffled me hair.

"Don't worry Yugi, your mother is always going to be by your side" he said

"Thank you Grandpa" I said

===end of part 5===

Cat: *screaming in excitement*

Yami: please tell me she won the lottery or I will shoot her

Hikira: *sweat drops* not really

Cat: a new assassin creed game is coming out

Yugi: did you get the second yet

Cat: not yet

Yami: *glaring at Cat*

Cat: *chuckles* sorry about that Yami

Dark: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness

===Yugi pov===

Grandpa gently closed the book he was reading and tucked me into my bed, he placed a kiss on my head and smiled.

"Sleep tight Yugi" he said

"Grandpa" I said

"Something on your mind Yugi" he asked

"…it's nothing good night" I said

"If you are up to it, do you want to see your mother" he asked

"No" I said

I turned on my side and pretend to go to sleep, Grandpa sighed heavily, he turned off the light and left my room. I turned on my other side and stared at the framed picture of my mother. Her gentle smiled stared back at me and I started to cry. I wished my Mama was here to tuck me into bed and read me the stories of ghosts and wizards.

I stopped crying when I heard someone walking over me, I wiped away my tears. I began to wonder if that young man was still in the attic. I got out of bed remembering to grab the teddy bear my Mama had made for me when I was just a baby. I went up to the attic and slowly went up the stairs.

"Mister" I called

No reply, I looked around but it was kind of hard to see in the darkness. I found a small flashlight, I turned it on but it didn't turn on. I sighed and hugged my teddy bear more. I was about to leave the attic when I suddenly felt very cold. I turned around to see the young man standing there, he was staring at me with those red eyes of his.

"Please don't leave yet" he said

I turned around and walked up the young man, he was taller than me but not too tall. He looked at me then at the teddy bear in my arms. He knelt down and touched my face, I shiver because he felt very cold.

"You were crying again" he said

I nodded my head, he sighed and sat next to a pile of boxes. I followed the young man and sat in front of him.

"Mister" I asked

"You can call me Yami little one" he said

"Yami…I was crying because I just lost my Mama" I said

"I am sorry to hear that little one" he said

"I miss my Mama" I cried

I started to cry again, tears flowed down my face. Yami sighed again and carefully hugged my shoulder. He let me cry until I had no more tears left to shed.

"Better" he asked

"Yes" I whimper

I wiped away the last of my tears and sat next to Yami, I hugged my teddy bear close to me. We both sat in silence until Yami said something

"You really love her huh" he said

"Yes" I said

"It must be hard for you little one" he said

"Yeah" I said

"I didn't like my mother that much" he said

"How come" I asked

"I don't want to talk about it" he said

"Oh…what about your dad" I asked

"That's a good question, I never knew my dad" he said

"Oh" I said

"What about your father little one" he asked

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him since we have moved with Grandpa" I said

"He hasn't tried to contact you" he asked surprised

"My Papa, he gets mad at me because I can see imaginary people" I said

"So, I am not the first person you have seen like this" he asked

"No, I have seen more" I said

"What other people have you seen" he asked

"Well there's my friend Ryou from school, and I made friends with a girl with a missing leg" I said

Yami smiled lightly and hugged his knees, I looked at my teddy bear and hugged it lightly. Yami sighed and got onto his feet, he held out his hand and I slowly took it. I shivered when his skin touched mine.

"It's late, you need your rest" he said

"Aww, I don't want to leave yet" I complained

"And I don't want you to leave either but, you need sleep" he said

"When will I be able to see you again" I asked

"Tomorrow, if you like" he said

"I would like that" I said

Yami lead me over to the stair case, I went all the way down to the first step and looked up at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Sleep well little one" he said

"Yami, can you…tuck me in" I asked

"I can't leave the attic" he said

"Why" I asked

"I…I will get punished for it" he said

"By who" I asked

"Go to bed little one, we will talk more tomorrow" he said

"Ok, my name is Yugi by the way" I said

"Goodnight little Yugi" he said

He stepped back into the darkness and disappeared, I softly smiled and went back to my bedroom. I passed by my Mama's room and looked at the door. I slowly went up to the door and opened it, the room was nice and clean, everything was in its place and there was a fresh scent of sweet pea and lilies. I crawled into my Mama's bed and pulled the blankets over me.

I sighed heavily and hugged my teddy bear, I softly started to hum the song Mama would always sing to me whenever I had trouble sleeping. The song was so beautiful when she would sing it, it would always help me fall asleep. Then I heard someone above me singing the same tone I was singing, I smiled lightly.

"Goodnight Mama, goodnight Yami" I said

I closed my eyes and started to drift off into sleep, listening to my Mama's lullaby.

===end of part 6===

Cat: sorry guys if it was a short chapter

Dark: aibou kind of ran out of ideas

Hikira: *nods* thank you Luna Mutou for helping us out

Cat: thanks a tong

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	7. Chapter 7 Pancakes and Simon

===Yugi pov===

I woke up the next morning to hear light tipping against the window, I slowly rubbed my eyes open to see what it was. I looked out to see storm gray skies and rain. The rain was falling down heavily, I sighed heavily and hugged my teddy bear tightly. I don't like it when it's raining like this….

I left my Mama's room and went up to the attic, I wonder if Yami would be there. I climbed up the stairs and looked around. But I didn't find him anywhere, I sat down by a stack of boxes and started to rock back and forth. After a while I felt a cold breeze from behind me, I turned my head and saw Yami standing right behind me.

"Good Morning Yugi" he said

"Morning Yami" I said

"Did you sleep well" he asked

"Yes, were you singing to me last night" I asked

"Yes, since I wasn't able to tuck you in I might as well sing to you" he said

"Thank you" I said

Then a loud thunder erupted from the skies, I jumped and hugged my teddy bear more. Yami sat down beside me and hugged me. I let out a small gasp, Yami was really really cold. I jumped again when another thunder struck, this time it seemed to be close to the house.

"Shh, it's alright little one" he said softly

I whimper and Yami hugged me even tighter, he felt cold like ice but it kind of felt good. I relaxed in Yami's arms as he slowly began to sing a soft melody. His voice, it sound so sweet and calming. It felt like my Mama was singing to me.

"Better" he said

"Yes, thank you again Yami" I said

"You are welcome Atemu" he said

"Atemu" I asked

"Sorry….just forget about it" he said

"Please tell me Yami" I asked

"It's….to painful Yugi…I don't like to talk about it" he said

He let go of me and sat right beside me, I sighed and laid my head on Yami's lap. When I did I fell right through him and hit the floor. Yami gasped and picked me up gently, I whimper at the small pain coming from my head. How did that happen, how come Yami is able to touch me but I can't touch him.

"Are you alright" he asked

"Yeah, I am fine" I whimper

Yami checked my head and carefully rubbed the sore spot. I let out a small hiss when the spot was touched. I looked at Yami and Yami looked back at me.

"How did that happen" I asked

"I am guessing that I am able to touch you, yet you can't touch me" he said

"But, I was able to shake hands with Ryou" I said

"Maybe its ghosts your age you can touch" he said

"I guess so" I said

"Yugi, Yugi I hope you are not in the attic again" my grandpa called

"I guess that means you have to leave" Yami said

"No, it's the weekend so I don't have to go to school" I said

"That's good" he said

"Yugi, where are you" Grandpa said

"You better go, your Grandfather is calling you" Yami said

"But" I said

"It's ok Yugi, you can come back here at anytime. I will always be waiting for you" he said

He smiled softly and I smiled back at him, I quickly went down the stairs to find my grandfather looking for me. He saw me and sighed heavily.

"You had me worried" he said

"Sorry Grandpa, I was playing in the attic" I said

"Yugi, you shouldn't be doing that. You can get hurt" he said

"But, Grandpa Yami wanted me to play with him" I said

"Yami" he said

"He is the boy in the attic" I answered

"You have seen him" he asked

"Yes…he kind of looks like me Grandpa" I said

"That is….interesting" he said

"You are not going to get mad like Papa dose" I asked

"No, I am not Yugi. I am just worried you will get hurt again" he said

"Don't worry Grandpa, I won't" I said

"Alright then how about some breakfast" he said

"That sounds good" I said

Grandpa smiled and held out his hand, I took it and we went over to the kitchen. Grandpa started getting out the ingredients for the meal, while I did my best to help him. Grandpa let me stir the pancake mix and he let me flip them over. He made some bacon and placed the food on the plates. He placed them on the table and I sat down then began to eat.

I smiled at Grandpa and he smiled back at me, I turned my head ready to see my Mama's smiling face. But all I saw was an empty chair, my smile went away and I started to poke at my food. Grandpa held my hand and I looked at him with sadden eyes.

"Why don't I take a day off from the shop and we can do something fun" he said

"No, its…ok Grandpa I am fine" I said

"I don't want you to leave you alone for the whole day" he said

"I will be fine, I have Yami" I said

"….alright, but if there are no customers by noon we will go out alright" he said

"Ok" I said

I quickly finished my food then helped Grandpa cleaned up the kitchen, after that I went up to my room and started getting as many toys and games as I could carry. I went up to the attic and set up one of the games. It was pretty fun, it was called Simon all you had to do was follow the pattern of colors it shows.

"Yami" I called

Yami appear from behind a stack of boxes and I smiled at him and he softly smiled back at me.

"You came back" he said

"Of course, why wouldn't I" I said

"…No reason, what's all this" he asked

"These are all of my games" I said

"There are so many" he said

"Yup, I really like this one" I said

I pointed to Simon, Yami sat down in front of the round black object. He studied it for a moment and looked at me.

"I think I have heard of these before, I think it was called Jerry" he said

"It's called Simon silly" I chuckled

"I was close" he said

"Wanna play" I said

"Sure" he said

I turned to the game on and went first, I managed to play up to eight notes. Yami chuckled lightly when I hit the yellow button instead of the red button. I pouted and he chuckled once more.

"My turn" he said

I restarted to game and let Yami play, a few minutes have passed and Yami was still playing Simon. I don't know how he even managed to remember all of the keys in such a short time. He went all the way to seventy fives notes before he missed a note. Yami growled at the game and I softly chuckled

"Wow, Yami that was so cool" I said

"I wanted to play more" he whined

"Alright" I chuckled

"So, Yugi what other games have you brought" he asked

"A lot" I said with a smile

===end of part 7===

Cat: *listening to Itouch*

Yami: what is she listening too

Dark: *looks at Cat* uhhh techno

Yugi: how can you tell

Hikira: she is tapping her foot only

Yami: are you sure

Dark: *nods* aibou taps her foot when it's techno, bangs her head when it's rock, and sings when it's GaGa

Yugi: interesting, you girls are bored huh

Hikira: yup ^^

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas tree

===Yugi pov===

I let out a loud sigh, my breath could be seen in the cold winter air. I waited by the entrance of the school for my grandpa to pick me up, the school yard was empty of the students who were once there. Only foot prints were left. Everyone had left quickly from school because of winter break, all of the students would be school free for two whole weeks. I looked behind me to see Ryou, a small smile was on his face. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was a little sad to see me go.

"Ryou can't you come to my house" I asked

"Yugi, you know as well as I do…I can't leave the school" he said

"Haven't you ever tried" I asked

"…yes but, I felt a great pain when I passed the school gates" he said

"Don't worry Ryou, I will find a way so you can come with me to my house" I said

"That is really kind for you Yugi" he said

"It's nothing" I said

"So how is Yami" he asked

"He is good, he broke his record on Simon" I said

"Really" he said

"Yup, I am hoping he will like the Christmas present I got for him" I said

"You got Yami a Christmas present" he asked

"Uh huh, and I got you one too" I said

I reached into my back pack and searched for Ryou's present, I smiled as I pulled out the gift and showed Ryou. Ryou gasped and held the small toy in his hands, tears started to flood his eyes. The toy was a small power ranger red action figure. I wiped away Ryou's ice cold tears and smiled at him.

"Yugi this is too much" he cried

"Don't you like it" I asked

"I do…it's just no one has ever given me a gift like this" he sobbed

I smiled and hugged him, Ryou cried on the crook of my neck and I let him. I smiled and rubbed his back, after a few moments he stopped crying, and wiped away the last of his tears. Ryou clutched the toy tightly to his chest.

"Thank you so much Yugi" he said

"You are welcome" I said

"You are a really good friend Yugi" he said

"I know Ryou, am I glad we are both friends" I said

"Yugi" someone called

I turned me head to see my grandpa wearing a large winter coat. I looked back at Ryou, he smiled at me and gave me one last hug.

"Have a merry Christmas" he said

"You too" I said

He nodded his head, then we broke apart, I rushed over to me Grandpa with a wide smile on my face. Grandpa chuckled and held my hand, we walked back to the game shop. We passed by some stores and even some carolers. I looked at the windows of stores, there were a lot of toys on display some which I wanted. And some I thought Yami would like.

Me and Yami have gotten really close over the past few months, he helped me get through my mother's…death. I still miss her dearly but, I learned to move on Mama wouldn't like it if I was sad all the time. Yami has been a really good friend too me, although…he hasn't talked much about his past or why he won't leave the attic. What I know about people like Yami and Ryou, they can't leave a certain place because they feel a great deal of pain if they leave. So I didn't force them to leave their limited space, I don't want them to get hurt because of me.

I stopped in front of a store because something had caught my eye. It was a small Christmas tree with rainbow colored lights already attached to it. Small ornaments were placed around the tree, some of the branches were lightly covered with fake white snow. I smiled then looked at my grandpa.

"Grandpa can we get that" I said

"What for Yugi" he asked

"For Yami" I said

"Do you think he will like it" he said

I nodded my head and went inside the store, Grandpa asked the cashier for the tree from the window. The man gave him a medium box, then Grandpa paid for the box and, we left. Grandpa let me hold the box, I smiled happily at the box in my hands.

"Thank you Grandpa this is going to make Yami really happy" I said

"I am sure it will" he said

We walked back to our home while singing "Jingle bells", Grandpa opened the door for me and, I rushed upstairs into the attic. I looked around hoping to see Yami but, he wasn't around. The attic had changed a little, Grandpa had moved some things so I would have a small area to play in. I walked over to the carpet set on the far left of the attic. I sat down and opened the box, I removed everything from inside.

I felt the familiar cold chill behind me, I turned my head to see Yami. I smiled and he smiled back at me. He sat down next to me, he looked at the parts with curious eyes.

"What's all this" he asked

"You'll see" I said

I looked at the instructions and, began to put the tree together. In no time a small tree was glowing beautiful in chilly room. Yami stared amazed at the tree, I smiled lightly at his expression.

"It's beautiful" he said

"I thought I bring you a little bit of Christmas to you Yami" I said

"I…don't know what to say" he said

"You don't have to" I said

Then tears started to fall from Yami's, he fall to his knees as more tears began to leave his crimson eyes. I tried to comfort the weeping man but, every time I did, I would just go right through him. I also began to cry at my failed attempts to help Yami. Yami looked at me then, wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying little one" he asked

"Because you are" I cried

"I see, but I am not crying because I am sad little one" he said

"You're not sad" I asked

"No Yugi, I am really happy. This is my very first Christmas tree" he said

"Really" I said

He nodded then gave me a icy hug, I gently hugged Yami back but, I just went through him again. Yami chuckled softly and let me go. He wiped away the last of my tears and sat down by the tree.

"This is really nice of you Yugi" he said

"I really didn't want you to be left out of the holidays" I said

"Thank you" he said

"You are welcome Yami" I said

===end of part 8====

Cat: I would like to take some time and say a few words to the military people who are gay or bisexual

Dark: we are proud for what you do for this country

Hikira: even though we are not big fans of war, we are happy for people who are dedicated to protecting our country and helping those in need.

Cat: even though "Don't ask, Don't tell" refuses for gay or bisexual to sever opening we are still proud for what you guys do

Dark: we are hoping and waiting for the government to repeal to "Don't ask, Don't tell"

Cat: *nods* thank you once again everyone for taking the time to read this

Hikira: we appreciate the support and love from everyone

Cat: and to the solider thank you once again for protecting and severing our country

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Chapter 9 Treasured puzzle

===Yugi pov===

I woke up with my eyes shining brightly, my heart with full of excitement and joy. Today is Christmas day, I jumped out of my bed and quickly put on my Pikachu slippers then rushed over to the living room. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree was set in the corner, I smiled happily as I saw the presents gather around the Christmas tree. Right beside the tree hung two stockings, one had candy canes all over it and the other had a Santa Claus on it. I went over to the one with candy canes and peeked in, the stocking was filled with sweet delicious goodies. I licked my lips and reached for a yummy candy cane.

"Yugi don't spoil your breakfast" Grandpa said

I jumped in surprised and turned around, Grandpa chuckled then handed me the candy cane. I smiled and thanked him. I began to eat the treat happily.

"So did Santa give you lots of presents" he asked

"Yeah, look at all these gifts gave for us Grandpa" I said

"Yes there are a lot of them" he said

"Can I one please please Grandpa" I begged

"Sure but, let's eat some breakfast first" he said

"Awwww" I whined

"Alright, we can open the presents" he said

"Yay" I cheered

I sat in front of the tree and stared at the presents, there were so many wrapped gifts I didn't know which ones to choose. Then an idea came to me, I turned to my grandpa with curious eyes.

"Grandpa could I go open some presents with Yami" I said

"Sure, go open a few with Yami and I can start making breakfast" he said

"Thank you so much grandpa" I said

"You're welcome" he said happily

I gather some presents and headed up to the attic, I looked around and found the small Christmas tree still glowing brightly. I smiled brightly as I saw some presents underneath the tree, I giggled then put mine next to Yami's, and looked around.

"Yami, are you here" I asked

"Right behind you little one" he said

I jumped in surprised the second time that day and turned around to see a giggling Yami, I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That wasn't funny" I said

"I am sorry little one, did I frighten you little one" he giggled softly

"A little" I said

"Is there anything I could do to help" he asked

"Well…want to open some presents with me" I asked

"Uh…sure…" he said

"Look even Santa left you some gifts" I said

"Santa left me gifts" he asked with surprise

"Yeah, he gives gift to good boys and girls" I said happily

"…I see…why don't you open a gift first" he said

"Are you sure" I said

He nodded his head, I grabbed one of the gifts it was from my grandpa. I opened the gift, it was some booster pack cards for the game duel monsters. I smiled happily and looked through the pack.

"Yami look at this, I got a good card" I said

"Really what is it" he said

"It's the Dark Magician, he is the strongest magician in the whole duel monster game" I said

"Maybe you have a chance at beating me now" he chuckled

"Hey I can beat you any time I want" I whined

"Then why haven't you" he said

"…shut up and open your present" I said

He chuckled an grabbed the gift that was from me, he looked at the box curiously for a moment or two, then unwrapped it carefully like it was going to break the gift apart. His eyes widen in surprised when he finally unwrapped the whole gift.

"A piano" he said

"Yeah, it's an electrically one so you can play it anywhere. I thought you would like it because you played Simon so much" I said

"It's…I don't know what to say" he said

"You don't have too, I told you I didn't want you to be left out on Christmas" I said

"But…I have nothing to give back" he said

"You don't need too, I am just happy you are my friend Yami" I said

He smiled softly at the gift, he ran his fingers along the words of the box. We stayed silent for a while until Yami stood up. He went to the corner of the attic and kneeled down, he removed part of a floor board and reached in the hole. I tried to see what Yami but, he made sure I couldn't.

"Yugi, I know you are a very good person, you are someone I can trust with my treasure" he said

"Yami" I said

Yami come back to me with a gold box in his hands, the box had some ancient writing on it I couldn't tell for sure what it was. He sat in front of me and held out the box.

"Merry Christmas Yugi" he said

"Yami, what is it" I asked

"It is my most valuable treasure, I want you to have it" he said

"Thank you Yami, I will make sure I will take good care of it" I said

I gently took the box from Yami and look inside the box, I gasped as I saw at least a hundred pieces of gold shinning inside. I picked up one of the pieces and stared at it.

"It's a puzzle" I said

"Correct, this puzzle has been passed through my family for many generations yet no one has solved it" he said

"Amazing" I said

I picked up another piece, I tried to see if they would go together but they wouldn't stay together.

"Could you solve it Yami" I asked

"I have tried many times sadly I could never complete it" he said

"Maybe I could complete it for you Yami" I said

"That would be nice Yugi" he said

"Then it's a promise, I will finish the puzzle for you" I said

I smiled happily and Yami smiled back at me, I picked up another piece and tried to put it together with the one I had but it didn't belong with this piece.

"Yugi breakfast is ready" Grandpa called from down stairs

"Ok I will be downstairs in a bit" I said

I grabbed another piece, I put to the two piece together and smiled happily. I was one step closer to completing the puzzle.

"You should go get something to eat Yugi" he said

"Awww but what about the presents" I said

"We can open them later little one" he said

"Alright" I sighed heavily

I went back downstairs with the newly found treasure and duel monster cards, Grandpa looked at the box curiously.

"Yugi, what is that" he asked

"It's my gift from Yami" I said happily

"Really, what is it" he asked

"A puzzle" I said

"That sounds like a nice gift" he said

"Uh huh, Yami said he couldn't even solve it" I said

"Well I know you will Yugi, you are a very clever boy. Now let's go eat some candy cane pancakes" he said

"Yay candy cane pancakes" I cheered

===end of part 9====

Cat: awww how cute

Hikira: *nods* Yugi you are so cute *pinches Yugi's cheeks*

Yugi: ow that hurt

Hikira: *hugs Yugi* I am going to steal you always now

Yami: hey *hissing*

Hikira: *chuckles* I am just kidding X3

Cat: Merry Christmas to everyone

Dark: and a happy new years

Hikira: ^^ R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	10. Chapter 10 Protection

===Yugi pov===

I sighed once more in frustration, this is about the millionth time I have tried putting the millennium puzzle back together. I sat down against the tree and looked up, the tree had small green buds coming out which means spring is on its way. I felt a cold hand placed on my hand, I turned my head to see the gentle smiling albino.

"Any luck yet" he asked

"Not yet" I said

"I am sure you will solve the puzzle soon" he said

"It's just so hard, I have been working on this puzzle since Christmas" I said

"Don't give up Yugi, you did promise Yami you would finish the puzzle for him" he said

"Thanks Ryou, I need some cheering up" I said

"You're welcome" he chuckled softly

"Hey pineapple head" a boy yelled

I whimpered, it was once again Kazuo and his friends. I put away the puzzle into my back pack just before they came up to me, Sotaro and Yuuya stood on each of my sides while Kazuo stood in front of me. He smirked, and then kneeled down to my height. I looked away from his sight and whimpered softly.

"What are doing by yourself pineapple head" Kazuo said

"Nothing" I answered

"Really, we saw you playing with a cool puzzle earlier" he said

"Yeah, it look like it was gold" Sotaro said

"Why don't you be a good friend and let us play with the puzzle" Yuuya said

I whimpered once more, Kazuo and his friends are always stealing my games and breaking them. God knows what would happen if they were to have the puzzle. I shook my head and stood up but, Yuuya and Sotaro pulled me back down. Kazuo kicked me hard in my stomach, I coughed and hugged my stomach.

"Now now Yugi, don't you want to be a good friend to us" he said

"You…you guys are bullies..." I said

"Oh did you hear that guys, pineapple head thinks we are bullies" Kazuo said

"Shall we show him Kazuo" Yuuya said

"Yes, let's show him how good of…friends we can be" he said

Yuuya and Sotaro jumped my arms before I get away, they quickly dragged me away to the school warehouse. They pushed me in roughly, I groan from landing on top of a pile of hula hoops. Kazuo grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up.

"So Yugi are you going to share with us or not" he said

"…no…" I whispered

"Yuuya Sotaro, teach pineapple head never to say no" he said

Sotaro and Yuuya chuckled, I whimpered once more. Yuuya kicked me hard in the face, making the world spin, Sotaro grabbed me by the shirt and punched me also in my face. I coughed up some blood, my vision started to phase in and out. Kazuo laughed and ripped my back pack from me but, I held onto it tightly.

"No….no…" I whispered

"Hit him again" Kazuo said

Sotaro and Yuuya started kicking me in my stomach, I spit up some blood but I held on tightly to my back pack. I can't let them have the puzzle, I won't let them I made a promise to Yami. Finally everything faded to darkness….is this is…is this how it feels like to go to the other side?

"How is my grandson Dr. Yasuo" someone asked

"Luckily the teacher found the boys before they could do some real damage. Yugi has three broken ribs and bruised diaphragm, so he will need to stay here in the hospital for a couple days." another person said

"May I stay with him" the person asked

"Of course" the other person said

I slowly cracked my eyes open to see the grey haired doctor leave the room, my grandpa sat down and smiled gently at me.

"Yugi, are you awake" he asked

"Yes" I said

I winced as pain shot through my whole body, I whimper and Grandpa held my hand gently. He gently rubbed my hand with a sad smile on his face.

"It hurts Grandpa" I said

"I know, the doctor will bring you some medicine soon" he said

"My puzzle, where is it" I asked worried

"It's in your room safe and sound, and those boys will never bother you again. Yugi, why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied" he asked

"…I didn't want to worry you…" I said

"Yugi, I am your grandpa I will always worry about you no matter what" he said

Tears started to fall down my eyes, Grandpa sat next to me and pulled me into a very gentle hug. I hug him back ignoring the great pain shooting through my body. He softly stroked my hair and whispered comforting words. After some time my crying ceased, Grandpa grabbed a tissue from a nearby nightstand and wiped away the tears and boogers.

"Thank you Grandpa" I said

"You're welcome, you should also thank the white haired boy for getting the teachers attention" he said

"I will…hang on how do you know about Ryou?" I asked

"I will tell you more when you are a little older Yugi" he said

"But, can't you tell me now" I asked

"Later Yugi, right now you need your rest" he said

He helped get comfortable into the bed, he pulled the soft blankets over me and tucked me in. I sighed softly, Grandpa placed a kiss on my forehead and sat back down on the chair. I sighed once more, what is Grandpa hiding from me? I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep with that thought ringing in my head.

===end of part 9===

Cat: I am sorry for taking so long to updating

Yugi: gezz I thought you were dead

Cat: *sighs* no, just buried with work for college

Yami: hard huh?

Cat: no, the stupid snow storm from February pushed us a week behind DX

Yugi: ouch must suck

Hikira: *nods* it did

Cat: but now I am on vacation XD so I can update more

Dark: yay more yaoi X3

Yami: Hey!

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Chapter 11 Family gift

===Yugi pov===

I looked up the stairs to the attic…four days…that's how long it has been since I have seen Yami…I took in a deep breath and went up the stairs. My mind buzzed with excuses of why I haven't been able to see Yami…I don't want him to know I had gotten hurt trying to protect the treasured puzzle…I don't want to lie to him but…I don't know…I just didn't want him to know. I made it to the attic, Yami appear immediately as I came in.

"Yugi, what's wrong did something happen" he asked

"I was sick…" I said

"…You are lying Yugi" he said

"No I'm not, I was really sick" I said

"Yugi, I would be able to hear you if you were sick. But you weren't even here, so please tell me the truth" he said

"…promise you won't get mad" I said

"I won't Yugi" he said

"…Some kids tried stealing the puzzle…I wouldn't let them…so the beat me up…and I had to stay in the hospital…" I explained

Yami's eyes widen in fear, he stood frozen. I whimpered softly and looked away, waiting for the yelling to come but it never came. I suddenly felt wrapped up in a cold embrace, I looked to see Yami hugging my tightly with tears falling out of his eyes. I slowly hugged back and began to cry also.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry Yugi…I shouldn't have given you the puzzle if I know it was only going to hurt you" he said

"It's not your fault Yami…it was Kazuo and his friends" I said

"Either way, I caused all of this…I shouldn't have been so stupid" he said

"You are not stupid Yami" I said

"Yes I am, I should have known this would happen again" he said

I looked into Yami's eyes with a confused look.

"What do you mean again" I said

"…I…I don't want to talk about" he said

He let go of me and disappear without another word, I looked around trying to find where Yami had gone. But, he was nowhere in sight, I whimpered softly and called out his name one more time…but it was useless…he wasn't going to talk to me…I slowly went down the stairs, I saw my grandpa waiting for me there.

"How did it go" he asked

"…Yami said he had done something stupid again but, he won't tell me" I said

"Give him time Yugi, like they said dead men tell now tale" he said

"…do you think he is mad at me for almost losing the puzzle" I asked

"I don't think so, it seems he is mad at himself" he said

"But, why" I asked

"I don't know Yugi, all you have to do is wait" he said

"…alright" I said

"Come on, cheer up. I made some ramen today for lunch" he said

I nodded my head and went into the kitchen and sat on the table, Grandpa grabbed two bowls and placed one of them in front of me. I slowly started to eat my meal…I didn't feel so hungry at the moment. Grandpa sighed softly then stroked his bread.

"I think we need to talk" he said

"About what" I asked

"About your gift" he said

"What about it Grandpa" I asked

"You are not the first person in our family to have this gift" he said

"I'm not" I asked

"No, our family has had this gift for many many generations" he said

"But why does our family have this gift" I asked

"I'm not really sure, some say we have this gift because a thief in our family stole a rare jewel from the dead and was doomed to see his victim forever and others say our family was chosen by a priest to help the dead find peace" he explained

"Which do you think it is Grandpa" I asked

"I think we are to help those who can't move on" he said

"Have you ever helped those you can't" I asked

"Yes I have, I tried helping Yami but he doesn't want to show himself to me" he said

"Why is that" I asked

"It maybe because he doesn't like adults" he said

"Why" I asked

"I'm not sure, I didn't expect for Yami to reveal himself to you" he said

"I'm confused Grandpa, what do you mean" I asked

"I have tried for many years to see Yami but, he doesn't want to show himself. But when you told me that you were able to see him, I was surprised. I think it maybe because you are still a child so he is not afraid of you" he said

"Afraid of me, why would he be scared" I said

"That Yugi is something Yami must tell you himself" he said

"Can't you tell me Grandpa please" I asked

"I am sorry Yugi, it is not my place to tell" he said

I crossed my arms and puffed up my cheeks.

"Dead men tell no tell" I whined

"Don't worry Yugi, things will happen soon" he said

===end of part 11===

Cat: sorry for the long wait everyone, but I will be updating more

Dark: aibou is out for Christmas break

Hikira: finally

Yugi: so often will you be updating now?

Cat: I at least want to have a story out every week

Yami: *snickers* bet you can't do it

Dark: *growls*

Yugi: Yami be nice

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	12. Chapter 12 Not so friendly

===Yugi pov===

Looking around there was nothing but, empty streets and closed stores. I looked up at Grandpa as we continued walking around at night. I held his hand tightly and stayed close to him. Grandpa had told me that I need to learn how to use my gift wisely. What did he mean by that? I thought to myself. I never tried to misuse my gift for any reason…Was he mad like daddy...Would he yell at me too…

"Yugi" he called softly

I looked up at Grandpa worried, he looked at me with a gentle smile on his face. I looked back down, waiting for him to yell at me.

"There's no need to be worried" he said

"…Aren't you going to yell at me?" I asked

"Yell at you? Why would I do that" he said

"Because…you said I should use my gift wisely…and daddy said that I was being childish when I saw them" I said getting close to crying

He knelt down in front of me and hugged me tightly, I broke down and started to cry on his shoulder. Grandpa rubbed my back gently. After I finished crying, I sniffed up some bogers and wiped away my tear. Grandpa handed me a tissue, I thanked him and blew my nose.

"Yugi, I'm not going to yell at you. I brought you out here so you can learn more about the people we see" he said

"But you said, I had to learn how to use my gift wisely" I sniffed

"Yes, I meant on how to use your gift to help keep you safe" he said

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy, I looked at the candy confused. He placed the candy in my hand and looked at me.

"Now Yugi, I need you to be brave. There is a woman that will be coming shortly, do not answer any of her questions. You must give her this, understand" he said

"A candy, but why? Who is coming Grandpa?" I asked

"You will see, now stay here and remember. Give the woman the candy" he said

With that he started to walk away, I whimpered and started looking around. A thick fog began to surround the area, I clutched the piece of candy tightly in my hand. Then footsteps started to echo towards, I looked towards where the footsteps where coming from. I could see a faint outline of someone coming.

"Grandpa" I called out softly

No reply, the person emerged out of the fog. It was…a beautiful woman, her skin was pale like a porcelain doll and her long jet back hair flowed like silk. She wore a dark red kimino, patterns of cherry blossoms dances on the silk. Something was strange about the woman she was wearing a medical mask. But, that wasn't the strange part…she seemed different…Slowly she walked up to me, I stared at her with amazement.

"Am I beautiful?" she asked with a soft voice

I opened my mouth to say something but, I was in shock. She is very beautiful, I suddenly remember what my grandpa had told me earlier. He told me not to answer the woman, I looked at the candy in my hands and handed it to her. The woman looked at the piece of candy for a moment, she removed her mask. My eyes widen in complete fear, she had a large cut from ear to ear. She popped the candy into her mouth then walked away from me, as she was walking away I noticed a pair of large rusty scissors with…blood dripping down. I fell to my knees and started to shake, what was that…why would Grandpa leave me alone with a person like that?

"Yugi" someone called out

I turned my head to see Grandpa kneeling down next to me with a worried look on his face. I quickly hugged Grandpa and cried on his shoulder.

"Grandpa, why" I cried

"Shhhh don't cry" he said as he hugged me back tightly

He picked me up and started to walk back to our home, I cling onto to his shirt and sniffed up some boggers. He handed me some tissues, I nodded and started to clean my face.

"You must be wondering why I left you alone with that woman" he said

"Yes…who was she…I know she is one of the people we see but…something was different about her" I said

"People have been calling her Kuchisake onna" he said

"The slit mouth woman" I said confused

"Yes, I don't know much about her. I only know what I her from rumors" he said

"What are those rumors, Grandpa?" I asked

"She once was a beautiful wife of a samurai but, the samurai got jealous of her beauty. So he cut her mouth from ear to ear. "he explained

"That is so horrible…did…did she die?" I asked

"Yes but, she came back as she is" he said

We reached the house, Grandpa unlocked the door and stepped inside. Once he was inside, he locked the door behind him and walked to my bedroom.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" I said confused

"You sensed that she was different from the others, right?" he said

"Yes…something was different about her…I couldn't tell" I said

"That is because she is one of the darker ones" he said

"Darker ones" I said a bit in fear

He helped tucked me into bed and placed my teddy bear into my arms. He sat by me and sighed heavily.

"I am surprised that you haven't encountered any of these dark spirits. You see Yugi, these darker spirits are spirits who will hurt any in their way" he said

"…does that mean now they will try to hurt me when they can?" I asked

"Sadly yes, but I will teach you our family ways of how to avoid these spirits and how to protect yourself" he said

"Will this be hard" I asked

"At first but, with time you will know everything that I do" he said

He kissed my forehead gently and smiled at me.

"For now Yugi, rest and have sweet dreams" he said

"I will, you too Grandpa" I said

I turned on my side and closed my eyes, my head was filled with questions. Darker ones…learning how to protect myself…can I be strong?…I sighed heavily and slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

===end of part 11===

Yugi: where have you been?!

Cat: ^^; sorry everyone for the waiting. I have been really busy

Yami: with what

Cat: well I got a job, I have a full day at school, and I just got my car ^^;

Yugi: *pouts* I feel like you are neglecting us

Cat: *hugs* sorry Yugi

Hikira: good thing aibou has spring break in a couple of weeks

Cat: yes, I need the break ==; I am so tired

Yami: *chuckles softly* so why did you use Kuchisake onna?

Cat: I like her X3 she killed people with scissors XDD

Yugi: ==; you are weird

Cat: X3 and she is Jeff the Killer's mom

Jeff: want me to take out another one of your nine lives

Cat: :P you are literally a kill joy

Dark: *rolls eyes* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR KUCHISAKE ONNA


	13. Chapter 13 Ghost's past

===Yugi pov===

"So that's what happened so far." I said to Ryou

Ryou and I sat outside on the playground waiting for my grandpa to pick me up from school. A cool breeze past us, the sun was shining brightly. We were playing with our power rangers, he had his red ranger and I used my green ranger.

"This training seems very hard." Ryou said

"It is but, I am starting to like it a little." I said

"I heard of that lady before. You weren't scared when she showed up?" he asked

"A little but, I know Grandpa wouldn't have left me alone with her if he didn't know what he was doing." I said

"I see…" he said

"Don't worry Ryou, I promised we will always be friends." I said

"…even…when it happens to you." He said

"Yes" I said with a bright smile

"You are such a great friend Yugi…no one has ever been as caring and nice as you are." He said

He looked up at me and smiled gently, I smiled back and hugged him. He giggled and hugged back, I pulled away. I looked at his red ranger for a moment then got an idea.

"Hey Ryou remember when I said you can come over to my house." I said

"…I can't leave remember." He said

"I know but, Grandpa taught me something. Can I borrow your power ranger for a minute?" I asked

He looked at his power ranger for a moment then slowly handed it to me, I thanked him and held his hand gently. I gently smiled at him. He looked at me confused and a bit worried.

"I need you to trust me." I said

"Will this hurt?" he asked

"Grandpa said that it didn't but, I will do my best to make sure it doesn't." I said

"I trust you Yugi." He said

I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I began to concentrate, I felt Ryou's spirit become smaller and smaller until I felt it shrink into my hand. Slowly I began to guide his spirit into the power ranger…it felt odd…it felt like I was moving ice water through my body. I opened my eyes and looked at the power ranger, which was looking back at me. I smiled gently, I did it. I moved Ryou into the doll, I held the doll gently.

"Looks like it worked." I said

The ranger nodded his head, I looked at the school gate and walked over to it. Carefully I crossed past the gate, I gasped as I felt being shocked by some unknown force. I fell to my knees are whimpered in pain. My eyes turned white then black, my breathing turned heavily…what have I done…Ryou…

I don't know what was happening, I was suddenly back underneath the tree. I was sitting down with a coloring book on my lap. It was getting dark…I wonder where father is…father?...

"Hey it's the old kid" a boy yelled

"Let's get him." Another boy said

I looked up to see several boys with rocks in their hands, I got up to run but they started throwing the rocks at me. I cried and begged them to stop. They only continued throwing rocks at me, I scrabbled up the tree. I climbed until I got to the highest branch on the tree, I sat on it hoping the boys would leave me alone. They only laughed at me and called me an old man because I hate white hair…I have white hair?...The boys waited for a while seeing if I would come down, a loud crack broke their taunts. I turned my head to see the branch was breaking. I rushed to get off but, it was too late the branch fall. I felt sharp pain as I hit one branch after another…after that…it was a blur…I heard the boy yelling at someone for help…my eye sight was fuzzy…several figure looked over at me…I couldn't tell who they were…then the darkness began to set in….what is all this? After a few moments the darkness began to fade away, a bright light scared the darkness away…it was warm…yet I was scared…no…I don't want the light to take me away…I don't want to leave!

"Yugi!" someone cried

I blinked a couple of times, I saw that Grandpa was holding me close to him. He looked at me very worried, he then hugged me tightly. I held him back and whimpered softly.

"Do you know what you were doing? You could have been hurt!" he said

"I just moved Ryou into his power ranger…and crossed the gate then…" I said

"Yugi, it's dangerous to move a spirit away from their place." He said

"Grandpa…I think I saw what happen to Ryou." I said

"You did…when you remove a spirit from the place they linger you will see they last moments of their life." He explained

I looked at the power ranger in my hands…is that what happen to you Ryou…my eyes sadden …is that why he wanted me to tell about the bullies I had…Grandpa helped me onto my feet then sighed heavily.

"Yugi what you did was dangerous, not only to Ryou but to you as well." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"As you were watching the last bits of Ryou's life you were also living it, if I hadn't pulled you away from his memories you…could have…" he said

"Ended up like Ryou." I finished

"Yes…promise me Yugi you will never do that again." He said

"I promise Grandma…I just wanted to invite Ryou to play with me." I said

"I know you do but, I don't want you trying anything that complicated without more training. Even I have trouble moving spirits from their lingering place." He said

"I understand, I won't do anything that is dangerous anymore" I said

"Good, let's go home. I'm sure Ryou is excited to play with you" he said

I nodded and smiled happily at the power ranger. Even though he couldn't smile I could feel he was smiling back at me.

===end of 12===

Cat: ^^ another update for the readers

Yugi: glade to see you are updating more

Cat: *nods* I'm on Christmas break now so I have a bit more time to update

Ryou: that's great to hear

Dark: *nods* so it's back to the no life stage

Cat: == I do have a life

Dark: *wraps arm around her shoulder* sure whatever you say

Hikira: be nice

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
